The present invention relates to DNA (desoxyribonucleic acid) particularly of human origin, and seeks to preserve the DNA molecule, which carries the genes characteristic of each individual, which is to say his genetic inheritance.
More precisely, the invention seeks to safeguard the genetic information by the preservation of the DNA molecule so as to prolong as long as possible and under conditions which preserve the integrity of the genetic information. This invention has numerous interests, particularly for predictive medicine, for genetic genealogy and identification.
If the DNA molecule is relatively stable, archeogenetic studies have shown that it can be preserved for millions of years in a favorable environment, but that it can be degraded in the absence of preservation in such an environment.
Among the causes of alteration of the DNA, can be cited the action of ionizing radiation such as x-rays or gamma rays, the action of ultraviolet radiation, oxidation and enzymatic or chemical hydrolysis.
The present invention seeks to provide a technique for the preservation of DNA in an environment preserving it from the effects of the above actions.
To this end, the invention has for its object a process for the long-term preservation of DNA molecules, characterized in that it consists, after extraction and purification of the DNA by any suitable technique, conventional and not, in carrying out an encapsulation in a sealed corrosion-proof metallic capsule, of the preliminary dehumidified DNA molecule.
According to a first embodiment of the process, the DNA is encapsulated in an atmosphere constituted by one or several inert gases and having a degree of humidity less than or equal to 1 ppm of water.
According to a second embodiment of the process, before said physical encapsulation, the DNA is subjected to a chemical encapsulation by cladding in a suitable (co)polymer.
According to a modification of this second embodiment, the chemical encapsulation is carried out with a hybrid constituted of said (co)polymer, of organic molecules and/or inorganic salts, for enhanced protection of the DNA as to ultraviolet or ionizing radiations.
Preferably, and no matter what the embodiment of the process, the physical encapsulation is completed by placing said sealed and corrosion-proof metallic capsule in a container resistant to shock and crushing.
The thus-encapsulated DNA can theoretically be preserved for several tens of thousands of years, sheltered from ionizing radiations, ultraviolet radiations, chemical aggression and mechanical stress.
The invention also has for its object the different types of packaging obtained according to the process, which are present in the form either of a single capsule, or a capsule enclosed in a protective envelope called a container.